Ya Nada Es Igual
by SerYateKou
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la última batalla, nuestras guerreras favoritas han dejado de lado su vida como sailor scouts para comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida ya son unas jóvenes adultas con el sueño de tener una gran carrera y ser independientes, pero la llegada de tres viejos amigos que batallaron con ellas codo a codo pondrán ciertas dudas y conflictos sentimentales dando se


**_Ya Nada Es Igual_**

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, muerte de un personaje

 **Parejas:** Serena/ Yaten

 **Resumen:** Han pasado 3 años desde la última batalla, nuestras guerreras favoritas han dejado de lado su vida como sailor scouts para comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida ya son unas jóvenes adultas con el sueño de tener una gran carrera y ser independientes, pero la llegada de tres viejos amigos que batallaron con ellas codo a codo pondrán ciertas dudas y conflictos sentimentales dando se cuenta que sin esas estrellas nada es igual.

 **Chapter 1**

Una rubia de hermoso ojos celestes abre sus ojos perezosamente después de una larga siesta, gira su rostro hacia el buro que está en la esquina de su nueva habitación donde descansa un hermoso reloj en forma de luna creciente obsequio de su supuesto gran amor abre los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que son más de las 8:30 Am, se levantó de un salto estaba tan acostumbrada a que su amada madre la despertara a tiempo para ir a la secundaria pero ya no estaba allí y no por que estuviese muerta ni nada de eso, sus padres le regalaron un hermoso departamento cerca de su nueva universidad donde estudiaba artes escénicas, era sencillo constaba de dos habitaciones con su baño personal, una pequeña cocina, donde cocinaba deliciosos platillos que le había enseñado su mejor amiga Lita una sala de estar igual de pequeña y cómoda con muebles modernos obsequio de su primo Peter que vive en Inglaterra y por ultimo un balcón donde puede ver transcurrir a las personas de su comunidad.

-Mierda es tarde-susurra serena entre dientes mientras abrocha los dos últimos botones de su jean.

Mientras termina con su labor matutina su teléfono celular empieza a sonar insistentemente, serena contesta de mala gana.

-Diga-dice mientras termina de amarrar su tenis-

´´Que manera de responder princesa´´-la voz de su novio hace que su cara cambie pero no de felicidad últimamente serena ha estado muy distante se acostumbró a estar sin él y aún sigue molesta por el hecho de que le haya cambiado la cerradura a su departamento hace un mes más o menos-

 ** _Flash Back_**

Una rubia de 19 años corría alegremente hasta el departamento de su novio, estaba feliz hoy haría un delicioso pastel de chocolate para celebrar su regreso después de 1 año de pasantía en , al llegar a la entrada de aquel sencillo edificio soltó un sonoro suspiro

-Mi amado Darién hoy te preparare un delicioso pastel-Dijo muy animada pero sus pensamientos se fueron por otro lado imaginándose aquella estrella fugaz de ojos color verde esmeralda-

´´Yaten ojala tu probaras mi pastel´´-pensó sonrojándose levemente-

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro efusivamente

-Entonces a lo que vine-dijo mientras sacaba su llavero y subía al ascensor-

Al llegar a la puerta de su amor, introdujo su llave pero para su completa molestia esta no encajaba en la ranura

-Pero, ¿qué pasa?- dijo en voz apenas audible-ah no Darién me va a escuchar-comenzó a tocar de manera algo alocada mientras gritaba-¡Darién Chiba, abre la puerta o la tumbo de una patada!-estaba lista para tumbar la puerta cuando un somnoliento Darién abre la puerta-

-Serena, porque tanto escándalo-dijo con evidente molestia-

-Como que porque tanto escándalo, este es mi escandalo chiba mi llave no entra en ese maldito agujero-dijo sumamente enfadada-

-Dios serena, te cuesta tanto pedir una explicación como una persona normal-dijo apretándose levemente el tabique de nariz-perdí mis llaves no sé dónde y pues me da algo de temor que venga algún desconocido a llevarse mis cosas, contenta princesa-dijo sonriendo de medio lado haciendo sonrojar a la rubia-

-Eres el maldito Tuxedo Mask, quien va a entrar a tu departamento-Darién abrió los ojos como platos al notar la nueva personalidad de serena, ya no era la misma que se apenaba y solo pedía disculpas- que me estas escondiendo, podría jurar por mi madre Selene que aquí hay gato encerrado, no te creo nada chiba-dijo dándose media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos-

-Princesa-dijo en un susurro que serena no alcanzo a escuchar-

Desde ese día serena apenas se cruzaba palabra con Darién, pero tanto como a ella y al moreno a ambos les daba igual no les afectaba porque sus corazones ya tenían otros dueños.

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-Darién, me llamo S-E-R-E-N-A no puedes apodarme de otro modo, aun no soy una princesa-dice de mala gana al otro lado de la línea se escucha un suspiro-

´´Serena hasta cuando vas a estar molesta conmigo, ya te dije cambie la cerradura porque perdí mis llaves y no quiero que se metan a mi departamento y se lleven mis cosas´´- espeta algo triste ya está cansado de la indiferencia de serena y que desconfié de el-

-Aja si como digas, este voy tarde Darién nos vemos después en el crowt ¿te parece?, tal vez te perdone-dice la rubia ya cansada de la misma explicación-

´´Bueno prin… Serena te quiero´´-dice el pelinegro esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que escucha es el estresante pitido que le avisa que su princesa ya no lo escucha-

 _-Serena será que ya te enteraste-_ piensa en voz alta-

Mientras tanto una no tan alegre rubia termina de colocarse un delicado maquillaje para hacer resaltar algunas cosas ya que de por si tiene un encanto natural, su atuendo de hoy consta de un jean ajustado en color azul obscuro que le llega más arriba del ombligo, un top en color rojo manga larga con un escote redondo, unos tenis del mismo color, se soltó su típico peinado infantil para dar paso a una coleta alta con algunos mechones por aquí y por allá, su maquillaje sutil rímel y lápiz labial rosa ya estaba lista cogió su mochila y salió casi corriendo a su universidad que solo quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa, en el camino choco con una persona y callo sobre él o ella.

´´No vez por donde vas, no puedes ir por ahí chocando con las personas´´-habla una suave voz masculina intentando sonar a reproche-

Serena levanta la cabeza poco a poco al reconocer esa adorable voz que tanto extrañaba y anhelaba volver a escuchar y lo vio tan perfecto como siempre vestía una camisa 3/4 blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y un jean ceñido negro.

-Ya...ten, estas aquí- y aun sin levantarse del suelo lo abrazo fuertemente temiendo que se escurrirá de sus brazos y no lo volviera a ver nunca más-

-Conejo-dijo Yaten algo ruborizado por tal muestra de afecto-Podrías quitarte por favor-dijo con voz apenas audible-

Serena al verse aun en el suelo se levantó roja como un tomate y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo

-discúlpame Yaten, es solo que me hace feliz verte de nuevo-dice algo apenada-lo siento es tarde quisiera quedarme pero debo irme- se puso de puntitas y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla-que bueno que volviste-

´´Entonces quédate´´-dijo en un susurro que serena no escucho ya que salió corriendo nuevamente hacia su universidad-

La rubia entro a otro nuevo día de clases ya iba en su 2do semestre estudiando artes escénicas algo que había aprendido a amar con el tiempo y le recordaba tanto a su estrella favorita, iba caminando a su casillero cuando escucho un grito que proveníadel pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros apresuro su paso en busca de esa inconfundible voz.

-Mina, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo la rubia aguantando una leve risilla, al ver el estado de locura de su amiga, la cual daba brinquitos con el teléfono en la mano.

-Serena-la abrazo fuertemente-Volvieron ellos volvieron-

Serena sonrió recordando aquel encuentro de camino a la universidad.

-Si lo sé- dijo la rubia algo apenada su amiga mina conocía sus sentimientos hacia Yaten-ya lo vi y está mucho más guapo mina-

Mina sonrió de manera amistosa ya le había dejado muy claro a su infantil amiga rubia que lo que sentía por Yaten murió hace mucho tiempo y no le afectaba para nada, si bien es cierto que ella tenía una relación estable con un guapo chico de cabellos color castaño y ojos grises.

-Serena, deja de verme así sabes que tu único impedimento entre él y tu es bueno Tokio De Cristal- serena bajo la mirada sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo sabía de su responsabilidad como Serenity futura Neo-Reina de Tokio De Cristal y su futura hija rini-

-No se te olvide Rini- dijo con los ojos cristalizados-

-Entiende que Rini no es una persona-serena la miro confundida-te explico amiga rini es la hija o el hijo que concibas con el mayor amor posible, Rini vivirá dentro de ese fruto de amor de ambos-dijo mina abrazándola de una manera muy reconfortante-

-Gracias mina, por cierto no has visto a las demás chicas-pregunto serena sacando algunos libros de su casillero-

-Si ellas me mandaron a decirte que estas invitada a una fiesta de pijamas mixta-dijo mina dando brinquitos hacia el salón-

-¿Mixtas?-pregunto la rubia de ojos celestes-

-Si pues iremos Rei, Lita, Amy, Tu, Kumada, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten Y Yo- dijo mina inocentemente- solo hay una regla anti-Darién-

-Mina creo que fue un error decirles lo que sentía por Yaten, que tú no sabes que Seiya babea por mi le romperé el corazón-dijo serena algo molesta-

-habla con él y déjaselo claro-dijo mina restándole importancia-

Serena suspiro resignada y entro al aula

En un departamento muy lujoso tres hermanos platicaban alegremente

-la princesa fue muy buena al dejarnos permanecer como hombres en la tierra-dijo un pelinegro de ojos azul zafiro, vestía una franela negra tipo cuello en V y un jean algo desgastado blanco-

-si la princesa siempre ha estado muy clara de sus intenciones, ya no se les veía contentos en el palacio-dijo Yaten algo molesto-

-pues todos estamos más que claros que la princesa nos envió aquí gracias a ti Yaten-dijo Taiki sin quitar la vista de su libro-

Yaten se sonrojo furiosamente gracias al comentario de su hermano, ellos sabían lo que el sentía por serena pues había sido sincero desde el principio Taiki lo tomo bien pero Seiya no tanto.

-Yaten, quiero que sepas que no dejare de conquistar a bombón solo porque tú te enamoraste de ella-dijo Seiya tensando la mandíbula-

Yaten apretó los puños inconscientemente le molestaba de sobremanera que su hermano le dijera bombón a su conejo

-como quieras- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida-pero no se te olvide que ella ya está comprometida-dijo sobre su hombro saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo-

-Mierda-dijo Seiya esas palabras dolían le quemaban por dentro él lo sabía muy bien ella ya tenía dueño y eso nadie podía cambiarlo-

 _En alguna parte de Tokio_

Yaten se encontraba caminando sin rumbo y hablando con sus pensamientos

´´Que me hiciste conejo desde que deje este planeta te has clavado tan dentro de mí´´-pensó mientras pateaba algunas piedrecillas-´´pero ya tienes dueño, el idiota de chiba estoy casi seguro que no te hará feliz, no como lo mereces´´

Llego a un pequeño parque y se sentó en una de las bancas más cercanas sus manos cubrieron su rostro algo frustrado

´´por qué no me enamore de la insoportable de mina, hubiese sido más fácil´´-dijo en un susurro-

A lo lejos escucho un leve sollozo pudo divisar una figura de una hermosa mujer recostada de aquel árbol que estaba en medio del parque, se acercó a paso lento y pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que ama más que a nada en el mundo bañada en un mar de lágrimas, porque si la amaba no sabía cómo, cuándo ni dónde se había enamorado de aquella inmadura chiquilla que tanto detestaba, pero dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso y él es un vivo ejemplo de ello.

-Serena-dijo con voz apenas audible, la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos buscando algo de consuelo-Conejo no me asustes te hicieron daño-dijo algo preocupado, tomando el rostro de ella con ambas manos-

-Da…ríen-solo alcanzo a decir para llorar otra vez- Lo… vi… con… otra-dijo entre sollozos-

Yaten tenso la mandíbula esta era la última vez que su rubio amor sufría por ese imbécil

-Conejo él es un imbécil, no merece que llores por el-dijo mientras hablaba muy cerca de sus labios-

Serena se sonrojo- no es justo yo deje todo de lado por el por un futuro perfecto y a él le importa una mierda- dijo la rubia furiosa-

-Calma conejo, cuéntame que paso pero no vayas a llorar-dijo Yaten aun abrazado a la rubia-

 ** _Flash back_**

-Adiós, serena nos vemos en la noche- grito una escandalosa rubia que iba agarrada de la mano de su novio-

La rubia iba caminando hacia donde ella había citado a su novio, una loca idea paso por su cabeza al pasar por un sencillo edificio.

´´Porque no pasar por el e irnos juntos´´-serena apresuro su paso hacia el edificio, subiendo rápidamente al ascensor-

El ascensor abrió sus puertas mostrándole muchas puertas con números, busco la puerta de su novio, levanto el puño para tocar la puerta pero esta ya estaba abierta miro confundida la puerta.

´´Y este no le tenía miedo a los ladrones´´- abrió la puerta con cuidado iba a darle un susto de muerte a Darién, una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro, al divisar a dos personas en el sofá besándose apasionadamente su rostro cambia por completo dándole paso a una decepción tremenda-

-¡DARIÉN!-grito totalmente enfadada un gran nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos picaban por lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-

Darién giro su rostro para encontrarse con una enfadada rubia de ojos llorosos su corazón se encogió definitivamente no le gustaba verla así.

-Princesa, esto no es lo que crees yo… puedo explicarlo-dijo el moreno muy nervioso-

Alrededor de serena se formó un aura de varias tonalidades de rosado y rojo su pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente, Darién veía sorprendido tal espectáculo.

-Darién, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una muchacha de ojos negro y cabellos rojos- Tengo miedo-dijo inocentemente-

Serena al escucharla, la miro de manera fría tanto que podría congelar a la llama más feroz del mundo, apretó sus puños a sus costados.

-Sere, cálmate no entiendo lo que te pasa- dijo Darién en un fallido intento de acercarse a ella porque una especie viento lo arrojo al sofá donde estaba la otra muchacha sentada-

Serena ya calmada comenzó a reír amargamente para evitar derramar lágrimas frente a él.

-Que no entiendes Darién, yo sabía que algo me ocultabas pero porque me haces esto Darién, tirar todo ese futuro a la basura dime Darién que va a pasar con rini, pero te aseguro que no lloro porque me rompiste el corazón si no que yo abandone todo por ti al fin de cuenta yo soy muchísimo más madura que tú no sabes lo difícil para mí que fue reprimirme de amar a quien en realidad amo por ti, por tu culpa-dijo muy enfadada, no sabía que hacer o que iba a pasar- aquí murió un tu y yo un felices para siempre aquí se derrumbóTokio de cristal y por tu culpa-miro a la chica que tenía ojos llorosos no entendía que pasaba pero ese dolor que reflejaba la rubia también lo sentía ella, serena saco el anillo que una vez él le regalo- Ten, ya no lo necesito, espero que seas feliz adiós-dijo, cuando coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta Darién la tomo del brazo la giro y la beso-

Serena lo empujo y estampo su pequeña mano contra la mejilla del pelinegro, se limpió la boca como si de una enfermedad se tratara.

-Me das asco chiba-dijo y sin más salió del edificio corriendo sus lágrimas eran derramadas de manera abundante llego a un parque donde iba constantemente desde que él se fue a su planeta, pero por otro lado se sentía libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiera y de amar a quien ella quisiera, se recostó de un árbol y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente-

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Yaten acariciaba los rubios cabellos del amor de su vida, no le gustaba verla sufrir, tardo un poco en darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida se veía tan hermosa sus delicados labios su nariz respingada y los graciosos gestos que hacia al dormir.

-Que hermosa eres, no sé cómo me llegue a enamorar de ti yo te detestaba eras demasiado infantil, alegre e irritante pero te metiste tan adentro de mi corazón que el Yaten amargado y frio murió por ti conejo sabes que yo puedo hacerte mucho más feliz que cualquier príncipe y solo soy una humilde guerrera que clama por tu amor -dijo con voz apenas audible -Lo mejor será llevarla a la dichosa pijamada de Rei igual yo también estoy invitado-

Cargo a la rubia en sus brazos y su aroma inundo sus fosas nasales un delicioso aroma a fresas y rosas, Yaten la miraba mientras caminaba al templo subir las escaleras se le hizo un tanto difícil al llegar a las puertas del templo comenzó a gritar ya que no podía tocar

-HINO-grito lo más cuidadoso que podía pero no funciono-mierda y ahora qué hago-dijo para sí mismo no tuvo más opción que colocar a la rubia en su hombro quedando su trasero justo al lado derecho de su cara no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, empezó a tocar y una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas salió al verlo con la rubia de esa manera no pudo evitar preocuparse-

-Yaten, que le paso a serena- pregunto la morena algo preocupada- ella está bien-

Yaten solo asintió pasando al templo

-Ella físicamente está bien, paso algo con su novio y la encontré muy mal en un parque decidí traerla para que hablara con ustedes- dijo mientras colocaba a la rubia con delicadeza en un saco para dormir- me conto lo que paso y se quedó dormida-dijo restándole importancia-

-hola Yaten-saludo mina de manera cortes- pero que le hizo Darién ahora-pregunto mina mientras se colocaba a un lado de la rubia-por cierto te presento a mi novio él es Kumada-dijo mientras el nombrado le extendía la mano Yaten la tomo más por cortesía que por gusto.

\- Yaten kou, mucho gusto- dijo y luego metió las manos a sus bolsillos del jean-

-Yaten, como estas que gusto volver a verte-dijo Amy sonriendo de manera tímida- y los demás vinieron contigo- ¿qué le paso a serena ya se quedó dormida?-

-No Amy Yaten la trajo cargada al parecer Darién volvió a hacer de las suyas-dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su amiga-

-No entiendo por qué Darién la trata de esa manera no parecen novios debería cuidarla y no hacerla llorar y cuidarla muy bien porque ella tiene muchos pretendientes en la universidad por ejemplo mi amigo Jasón él se babea por ella-dijo Kumada indiferente a la mirada que le dedicaba Yaten estaba furioso no le agradaba la idea de competir contra tantos por su conejo-

-Bueno yo lo único que les puedo decir es que esperen a que ella despierte y les cuente a mí no me compete decirles- dijo Yaten indiferente mientras tomaba asiento en un lugar de la mesa-

Todos hablaban de cualquier cosa Kumada intento establecer algún tipo de conversación con Yaten pero el aludido solo respondía sí o no, él no era muy sociable después de unos veinte minutos escucharon la puerta sonar.

Rei salió a recibir al resto de los muchachos y lo que vio el dejo helado era Darién con los ojos rojizos y un repugnante olor a ron inundaba su olfato

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rei para ver detrás de su hombro y ver a una mujer de cabello rojo- ¿Quién es ella?-volvió a preguntar-

-¿Dóndeestá?-fue todo lo que dijo para pasar por encima de Rei y llegar a donde estaba serena-

Darién llego y todas las scouts se pusieron alertas en cuanto el olor que desprendía llego a sus narices Yaten se colocó frente a la rubia tapándole la vista a Darién.

-¿Que se te perdió chiba?-pregunto Yaten de brazos cruzados-

Serena abría sus ojos perezosamente para ver a Yaten parado frente a ella de espaldas estaba discutiendo con alguien y escucho su voz.

-Dime príncipe y pues no es obvio vine a buscar algo que me pertenece-escupió sin pudor alguno-

-aquí nada te pertenece chiba lo mejor será que te largues de una buena vez-dijo Yaten molesto-

-Si no me la dan por las buenas que sea por las malas-dijo tambaleándose de un lado a otro-

Las muchachas que no habían interferido en la discusión se transformaron rápidamente en sailor scouts.

-No peleen, no vale la pena chicas-dijo serena mientras se levantaba para encarar a su ahora ex novio- Vete Darién, por favor no quiero problemas que no te quedo claro tu y yo terminamos-dijo mientras miraba a las chicas que estaban sorprendidas-

-¡No!, tu eres mía serena eres mi Serenity-dijo molesto-

-Vete Darién, que te duro poco la felicidad o la pelirroja que estabas besando se dio cuenta de lo asqueroso que eres-dijo serena mientras lo golpeaba con su dedo índice-

Darién agarro a serena fuertemente del brazo y la beso, a serena solo le provocaba vomitar lo intento apartar pero la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

Yaten no supo de donde le salió y lo comenzó a golpear una, dos, tres veces, serena veía horrorizada la escena es cierto que Darién no la merece pero jamás había visto a Yaten así esa mirada tan fría como un tempano.

-¡YATEN, PARA YA POR FAVOR!-Grito serena algo espantada-

-¡CONEJO ES MIA IMBECIL, SI LA VUELVES A TOCAR TE MOLERE A GOLPES!-grito Yaten mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de Darién-

Darién se levantó miro a serena y a Yaten alternadamente

-Veamos cuanto te dura la felicidad princesa-dijo y solo se fue-

Todas miraban sorprendidas a Yaten era algo extraño que alguien carente de sentimientos se colocara de aquella manera, serena lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-Yaten acompáñame a la cocina voy a curarte las heridas-dijo serena algo ruborizada-

Yaten solo asintió y siguió a la rubia, ella busco un par de pañuelos húmedos y comenzó a limpiarlo solo se dejó hacer élsabía que eso lo podía hacerlo solo podía curarse solo con convertirse en sailor.

-Sabes que poseo una cualidad curativa y puedo hacerlo solo-dijo cerca del oído de la rubia-

-eres un amargado, por eso es que nunca te consienten, solo déjate consentir-dijo serena sonrojada el solo rio-

Un incómodo silencio se formo

-Es verdad, todo lo que dije serena tu… bueno hash, no soy bueno para esto y no sécómo paso tampoco yo te detestaba, eras tan infantil, tan irritante de verdad pero yo… pues… es que no se tu sabes que Seiya te quiere y no quiero lastimarlo con esto, a la mierda Seiya-dijo la tomo de las mejillas y la beso, la beso como si su vida dependiera de eso tomo sus labios como si ella fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pego su frente a la de ella- no sécómo paso pero cuando me fui me hacía falta la infantil e irritante serena no sabíapor qué pero te veía hasta en la sopa eres la mujer humana más hermosa que eh visto y te amo serena-dijo con los ojos cerrados al abrirlos vio a serena llorando con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, ella no dijo nada solo lo beso dando se cuenta que esa boca era la que tenía destinada esos labios que sabían tan bien y era lo que tanto ansiaba desde que se fue, se volvieron a separar-

-Yo también te amo Yaten-dijo y volvió a sonreír- desde que te fuiste solo esperaba que algún día volvieras, y vieras que ya no lloro que soy fuerte y la mejor de las princesas- dijo y se sonrojo-

-entonces por qué llorabas por el idiota de chiba-pregunto-

-por qué sacrifique mi amor por ti, te deje ir y creía que jamás te volvería a ver todo por él, por un futuro perfecto pero ya ves que nada es color rosa- dijo serena levemente sonrojada- pero ahora estas aquí y me amas igual de lo que yo te amo a ti-

Yaten solo la miraba a esos bellos ojos celestes que tanto le gustaban

-haruka-dijo y puso cara de horror-cuando se entere ella va a matarme- y michiru también hasta hotaru destruirá mi planeta por esto-

Serena solo reía por las expresiones tan exageradas de Yaten

-tranquilo Yaten, todas ellas saben de mi amor por ti-dijo serena mientras jugaba con unos de sus mechones- además con esto que hizo Darién te aseguro que lo entenderán-

Yaten se sonrojo levemente, podría amar a esa rubia por lo que le queda de vida

-deberíamos guardar apariencias no crees ya que eres mi novia- serena se sonrojo- porque si quieres ser mi novia verdad-

-claro que si amargado-dijo y se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo nuevamente-

-bueno te decía que lo mejor es no decirle a nadie hasta hablarlo con todos y todas, incluyendo a tus padres conejo-dijo Yaten para luego darle un beso en la frente-

Serena solo asintió, caminando hacia la sala donde estaban todas en silencio por que ya todo estaba dicho.


End file.
